Over The Heartache
by xxcandixcrazedxx
Summary: A year before, Candice and her boyfriend get split off to different brands and their love didn't survive long when he breaks up with the diva. Now it's a year after, and Candice has to face the guy that broke her heart. CandicexJeff
1. A Simple Move

**"Over The Heartache"**

**Chapter One**

**"A Simple Move"**

* * *

Candice was sitting in the locker room by herself, tonight was the draft and she was extremely nervous about her fate after tonight. Would she remain on RAW? Or would she have to leave everything behind and start over on a new brand?

She just didn't know what to think or expect, after a long moment the diva soon found herself drifting into a deep flashback of last year's draft.

_One year before;_

"_Business just picked up for Smackdown! Jeff Hardy is now headed for Friday Nights!" exclaimed Jim Ross._

_Candice was in utter shock when she saw that Jeff Hardy had been drafted over to Smackdown._

_Mickie tried her best trying to snap her best friend back to reality. "Candi? Candice! Are you okay?"_

_One word only left Candice's mouth in a small whisper."No..."_

"_Don't worry, Jeff will be fine over on Smackdown."_

"_It's not that I'm worry about," replied Candice, pausing to collect her thoughts. "It's that I'm worried, what's gonna happen between the two of us...I really like him, and now he's leaving me."_

"_He's always gonna be with you Candi, not always physically but in your heart, and I know you two won't ever let something get between what you have."_

"_Mickie, that sounds cheesy! But I guess, I just hope for the best for him."_

"_Hey! At least I'm trying to help here, but Jeff is gonna do amazing on Smackdown as he was on RAW."_

_Candice sighed. "I hope so, well I'm gonna go and see Jeff, say goodbye and wish him luck."_

The candy-coated diva suddenly snapped back to reality. Putting her head in hands, she tried so hard to avoid thinking about that day, but it seems to be unsuccessful. Candice soon continued to have flashbacks from that interesting day.

_Candice went up and hugged Jeff tight. "Hey Jeff! So you've been drafted? Sucks doesn't it?"_

_Jeff sighed. "I know, it sucks because I'm gonna be away from you."_

"_Yeah, I'm gonna miss you like really bad."_

_The rainbow-haired warrior looked the other way, seeming to be distracted. "Uh huh..."_

"_You okay?" asked Candice,_

"_I'm fine, it's just I have to talk to you," Jeff answered._

_Candice's face suddenly turned worried and concerned. "Well we're talking now aren't we, but what's wrong?"_

"_Let's go talk somewhere in private, I don't want everyone to hear what I have to say."_

_Jeff dragged Candice down the hallway into his locker room. Opening to door for Candice, she was wondering what was going on. Sitting down with Jeff, she didn't know what to expect from the extreme enigma himself._

_Taking a big sigh, Jeff began to speak the diva._

"_Look Candi, you know I really like you right?" questioned Jeff, looking down._

_Candice suddenly became suspicious. "Of course, Jeff what's going on here? What's the point?"_

_The extreme enigma took in a deep breath. "You know what, never mind...It's not as important as it seemed."_

_He couldn't tell her what was really going on, it would break her heart into two and Jeff couldn't live with that at all._

_A weird look swept the candy-coated diva's face as she was still looking at her boyfriend. "Uh okay? You sure you don't wanna tell me? I can handle it."_

"_Yeah, it's okay really," Jeff answered. "Well I'm gonna start packing, so see you later okay?"_

_Candice nodded and gave him a little smile and hug, while Jeff gave her a little kiss on her cheek. "Alright I'll talk to you later."_

_That was the last time Candice ever spoke to Jeff, one week after getting drafted to Smackdown. The legend thriller never thought about keeping contact with the candy-coated diva thus ending the relationship between the two. Leaving Candice in confusion and in a state of near depression, she didn't know why Jeff never spoke to her once after the draft, the only thing she got from him was a letter, given to her by her best friend, Mickie James. _

_He didn't have the courage to give it to me himself! What a jerk!_

_After reading it, the diva had completely broken down into tears, it was a breakup letter from Jeff. The letter told her, that since they were on different brands, it wouldn't work out between the two of them and they should end it and move on with their lives._

_She couldn't believe it. Jeff broke up with her because they were on different brands? How could he break up with her just like that and not figure out she would feel about it? The only possible reason Candice could come up with was simple, it was that Jeff was a jerk and was just a coward when it came to relationships._

_It was hard for Candice to forget about the rainbow-haired warrior just as quick, she really liked him and thought he liked her too, but she was dead wrong, so very wrong._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"CANDICE!!" Mickie screamed, trying to get her friend's attention.

"Huh? What?!?" exclaimed Candice, falling out of her chair in the process. "You couldn't find another way to get me to wake up??"

"Ha ha, I'm sorry Candi, but this way is much funnier," giggled Mickie, as she was helping her friend get up. "But what were you thinking about?"

"Um...It's not important at all," Candice replied. "But what's up Micks?"

"Oh nothing really, just came to see you and ask if you wanted to watch the show together? Who knows who is gonna get drafted?"

After an hour into the the draft, the two friends were totally bored of their heads. Nothing had really interested them, all the draft picks for RAW were crappy and they didn't care a whole lot about it.

Now it was time to pick the ninth draft pick and the match was Jeff Hardy representing the Smackdown brand against the legend killer, Randy Orton representing the red brand.

"I wonder who's gonna win this one?" asked the perky diva Mickie. "This should be interesting."

"I want Randy to win, I could care less about Jeff," scoffed Candice.

"Randy's okay, but look at Jeff," replied Mickie. "He's got the talent and the looks, he's got everything!"

Candice covered Mickie's mouth she couldn't stand her ex-boyfriend. "Mickie...just...shut...up. You know how I feel about him."

"Oh yeah of course, I'm sorry Candice, I totally didn't mean to bring him up, it just slipped," Mickie apologized.

"It's alright, I understand besides I'm over him now," Candice hesitated, as she knew she lied to one of her best friends.

The two divas continued to watch the match between the two superstars, as it ended with Jeff Hardy hitting the swantom bomb on the legend killer, Randy Orton. Meaning that since Jeff won.

Smackdown would get a new superstar, but the question is who was it?

Candice rolled her eyes, taking a sip out of her water bottle. "Oh that's great, the big jerk gets the win!"

Mickie was silent, all she could muttered was three little words. "Oh...my...god..."

Candice looked over at Mickie with a questionable look. "Hmm...?"

"Oh...my...god, look Candice!" Mickie exclaimed, as she pointed to the television screen. "You...you, been drafted!"

In utter disbelief, Candice started to choke on her water, spitting it out as well. "Huh?!? No! That can't be! That _just_ can't be!!"

"You better believe it, now you gotta go out to the ring!" the bouncy diva shouted, pushing Candice out the door of the locker room.

Candice went out to everyone and saw Jeff in the ring, looking almost as surprised as she was. Giving Jeff a sinister look on her face, it seemed as sweet as can be, but behind it both Jeff and her knew it wasn't, it was a look of pure anger.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It wasn't so easy backstage, Candice shared emotional good bye and many tears with all of her friends she didn't want to leave them, it was hard for her. The diva walked out the door of the arena to head back to her hotel. Unfortunately for her, she ran into someone she did not want to see, not now and not ever.

"Oh hey Candi," Jeff greeted the now bitter diva.

_Oh god! Why me!?! I have to ask why me?!? I have to face this jerk right here...ugh!_

Candice just stood there, looking away from her ex-boyfriend. She didn't want to say anything, all she wanted to do was avoid him or kill him, whichever one was easier for her.

"What? Cat's got your tongue?" the enigma joked, as Candice rolled her eyes. "Well at least speak, you're making me feel awkward here."

"Fine...hello Jeffrey, happy now?" Candice replied harshly, clenching to her teeth as she spoke. "Now if you don't mind? I have to leave."

Before she was about to leave, Jeff grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face him. "Why are you acting like this?"

"What do you mean? This is how I always act," answered Candice, sarcastically as well as breaking loose from Jeff's grasp.

"No it isn't, I know you well enough to know you are still holding a grudge with me aren't you?"

"Wow you catch on quite fast these days don't you?" Candice smirked. "Well to be honest with you, yes I still am holding a grudge against you, for what you did to me."

"Should have expected that, can you at least forgive me? And let us _try_ to be friends?"

Candice gave the rainbow-haired warrior an evil smile, getting in his face. "And the answer to that is no, there is _nothing_ you can ever do to make me forgive you and make us friends ever again, so don't count on that anytime soon, you'll be wasting your time."

Not wanting to hear another word from Jeff Hardy, the diva turned around and started walking away from her ex, leaving him in dust.

She smiled to herself, happy with herself and what she had just done to Jeff.

"You know what, that felt _so_ good, I've have should have done that a long time ago!"

* * *

**There you have it guys! The very first chapter, I hope you guys like it  
**

**Until next time, please review and tell me what you think of this story (:**

**Thanks guys!  
**


	2. I Can't Forgive You

**Chapter Two**

**"I Can't Forgive You"**

**

* * *

**

It was a new day, and Candice made it to the arena to start off her first day as a new Smackdown diva. Putting away her things away in the locker room, getting comfortable to her new surroundings as well.

While putting away her things into her locker, the diva suddenly came across a white and furry item in her bag, it was a teddy bear that was given to her a year ago. She remembered exactly who gave it to her, it was Jeff Hardy.

It was right before the draft, the draft that would soon change everything between the two of them.

Looking at the teddy bear, Candice couldn't help but smile at it. It brought back so many good memories for the diva.

Before Candice knew it, tears were rolling down her cheeks. Just thinking about how heartless Jeff was made her cry, she really loved Jeff and he just broke her heart in the blink of an eye.

_Ugh, I gotta stop doing this to myself. I need to be strong, be strong Candi don't let it get to you._

Candice threw the teddy bear in the back of the locker, closing it quickly. She didn't want to reminded of the memories once again.

Being moved over to Smackdown, was suppose to be good for her. New move, fresh start and she wasn't gonna let Jeff Hardy ruin it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The candy-coated diva walked down the corridors of her new home, she soon was surprised when someone grabbed a hold of her.

"Candice!" shouted the voice. "Guess who it is?!?"

Candice turned around to meet face to face who the voice belonged to and quickly happiness and excitement swept her face.

"Oh my god! It's you Melina!" screamed Candice, hugging the Women's Champion back. "I didn't know you got drafted on Smackdown, that's awesome!"

"Well I didn't know either, but I'm happy to be on Smackdown," answered Melina. "And now it's gonna be more amazing with one of my very good friends to be here with me."

"I know right, now this is gonna be am..." replied Candice, getting got cut off.

"Hey ladies," greeted the straight-edge superstar, CM Punk with a smile.

"Hi...Punkie," giggled Melina.

"Hey Punk," Candice said, but came across the sight of a person with multi-color hair.

_Jeff Hardy...That name even send chills down my spine.  
_

During that time, the four "friends" were talking about themselves and getting to know each other. The moment seemed to be endless for Candice, every passing second all she wanted to do was hurt Jeff, just like the way he hurt her.

"Well Punk and I have to go now, we got a tag team match," Melina suddenly said. "So see you guys later, bye!"

Both Melina and Punk, walked down the corridor toward the ring for their match, leaving Candice and Jeff by themselves.

_Great...now I'm stuck with only him._

The only thought that ran through the diva's mind, she was all alone and to make things worst she had to be alone with her ex-boyfriend, how worst it could it get?

The extreme enigma finally broke the moment of awkward silence between the two of them. "Look, Candice...this is silly, can't we get past this and become good friends?"

Candice looked the other way, shaking her head.

"So I'm guessing that's a no huh?"

"Well what do you think? Seriously, what do you want me to say?" replied a bitter Candice Michelle.

"Nothing really, just that you forgive me."

"Oh you want me to forgive you for breaking my heart? Why didn't I do that?" Candice said, sarcastically. "Oh wait I know! It's because I don't want to!"

Jeff took in a big sigh. "I know I've hurt you bad, but this thing between us is getting ridi..." Candice cut him off.

"You know what, it was worst than bad!" exclaimed Candice. "It was the fact that you didn't have enough courage to do it in person, you had my _own_ best friend do it for you!"

The rainbow-haired warrior looked down in defeat. "I'm sorry for doing that Candice, it was that—I couldn't handle what would happen if I did."

"So you just couldn't be _man_ enough to face me?" the candy-coated diva said, harshly. "I've should have known, you're not different from the other jerks in my life!"

Turning away to walk away from Jeff, Candice didn't want hear the excuses that he had. She had enough of the Charismatic Enigma for one night or maybe even a lifetime.

But Jeff wouldn't let the diva leave so quickly, grabbing her arm and spinning her around so that they met eye to eye, holding her tight as well that she couldn't run away from him.

"Look Candi," Jeff said, looking into her big brown eyes. "I _didn't_ want to do that, but I felt like I _had_ to, I didn't have any other choice...all I'm asking for is a little bit of forgiveness from you, I'll do anything."

"Hmm...anything?" questioned Candice, raising her eyebrows too. "Then I suggest you stay away from me! The last thing you would want is me, looking out for revenge okay? So do that!"

Filling up so many thoughts and feelings, she finally walked away from Jeff Hardy.

Suddenly she ran into the chairman's daughter, Stephanie McMahon.

"Oh hey Stephanie, sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Candice apologized.

"It's alright Candice, but I'm pretty glad you I ran into you," Stephanie admitted, with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"Oh really? Why is that?" Candice hesitantly asked.

Candice suddenly became worried and concerned of why Stephanie would be happy to see her.

_Why would she be so happy to see me? Oh god! Is she gonna fire me! I knew she never liked me!_

Her heart skipped a beat, panicking even more and tried her best not to show it.

Stephanie narrowed her eyes at the diva, making Candice even more nervous. "Well I saw you...with Jeff, and saw that little 'confrontation' you had, and it gave me a _good_ idea."

Not knowing what to do or say. Candice just nodded, following Stephanie. She felt like she could collapse at any moment.

_Good idea? What does that mean?!? Oh god this suspense is killing me._

"The idea...is a storyline."

"Storyline? And what this storyline be about?"

"Yeah you know, after seeing what you and Jeff just had, I thought why not make it into a storyline, I mean the fans both love you so why not do a storyline with the both of you hooking up?"

Candice blinked her eyes in utter disbelief. Did she hear right? Her and Jeff would have to _actually_ work together, was that even possible? How could she work with someone like him?

"Are...you...serious?" questioned Candice, slowly.

"Of course I am, you don't have a problem with that do you?"

Candice bit her lip and shook her head. She knew she would be in serious trouble if she told Stephanie the truth and she just couldn't risk that.

Stephanie gave the diva a small smile. "Good, I know you wouldn't, well I'll tell you more about it later on, I have to go now. I have a meeting to catch, bye Candice."

_This can't be happening...I don't want to work with Jeff, actually I don't want to** work **for him._

She looked at Jeff Hardy out of her corner of her eye. Why her? She had to ask why her? First she gets drafted over to Smackdown, leaving everything she loved and cared behind and now this? Now she was being _forced_ to work with her ex. Someway, somehow Candice knew she had to do it, she didn't have a choice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Paparazzi Princess, Melina, had finished her match, walking down the hallway. She came across the sight of hair with different colors and she knew that could be only one person.

"Hey Jeff!" exclaimed Melina, looking around him. "Where's Candice?"

The rainbow-haired warrior just shrug and looked down at his feet. "How should I know? She just disappeared."

"Oh no, what did you do to her?"

"Why do you assume I did something to her?" Jeff snapped.

"Well did you?" questioned the A-List Diva, giving a serious look.

"Um...maybe, she still mad at me over the 'incident' a year ago."

"I see..." muttered Melina. "You can't blame her you know, I mean it's not easy for someone to forgive something like that, and Candice is a sensitive person."

"Candice? Candice Michelle? She has a sensitive side?" asked Jeff, sarcastically. "I've never seen it."

Melina simply rolled her eyes. "You're just bitter because Candice won't forgive you."

"Wow that makes me feel great, doesn't it?" sarcastically replied the Extreme Enigma.

"It wasn't suppose to, but if it does then awesome!" laughed Melina. "But she does have the right to be mad, what you did, was just low...to be honest."

"Doesn't give her the reason to be bitter and have an attitude toward me."

"Maybe it does," answered Melina, putting a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Think about it Jeff, put yourself in Candice's place, I mean she really cared about you and liked you too and you just broke up with her in a flash."

Jeff sighed, he knew that every single words of the Women's Champion was absolutely true. "Whatever, I don't need a lecture from you, you're not my mother."

"I know I'm not and I'm happy about that," said the Paparazzi Princess, letting out a small giggle. "But I'm just saying, she's not gonna forgive you all at once, I know that...just take it slow with her."

Giving Jeff a small pat on the shoulder, Melina quickly turned the other direction and walked to the locker room.

Leaving the rainbow-haired warrior to think by himself.

_She's right, she knows Candice better than I do so maybe I should take it step by step with Candice, I hope that works, I really want her back in my life...bad._

Jeff looked at the candy-coated diva and smiled to himself. He knew that Candice was just an amazing girl with beauty both inside and out.

_Boy, was I dumb or what? Worst decision of my life..._

Thinking back to what happened with the diva, and the choice he made. He might have just lost a fantastic diva, and chased her out of his life.

How very stupid huh?

* * *

**So the second chapter is here! I hope you guys like it :)**

**Until next time, read and review it...it will be fully appreciated **

**Thank guys!  
**


	3. No Other Choice

**Chapter Three**

**No Other Choice  
**

* * *

Candice was in the diva locker room, filling with many thoughts and feelings every passing second.

Standing up at the blank ceilings, spacing out in mere moments. It looked like nothing in the world could make Candice feel better than she was at the point.

"There you are," a mysterious voice called.

The candy-coated diva was hoping it was the voice inside her head and that she was imagining things, but she was wrong. It was the A-List Diva, Melina calling her.

Candice turned to face Melina. "What?"

"I was looking for you...everywhere!"

"Well you found me, what did you want?"

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure you were okay," Melina replied, taking in a deep breath while facing Candice. "So, I...uh talked to Jeff, a little while ago."

Hearing that name even made the diva shudder, it was the worst feeling she felt.

"Oh really? How did that go?" questioned Candice, pretending like she cared.

"It was...interesting to say the least," Melina answered. "But I have to ask you, do you really think the way you've been acting with Jeff is fair to him?"

Candice got up quickly and faced her friend. "Fair? You wanna talk about fairness?"

Melina rolled her eyes at the remark. "I'm just saying Candi, Jeff is a great guy who made a mistake and is willing to do anything for you to forgive him? Give him a break."

The candy-coated just blinked, was she hearing right? Her friend was actually on _his_ side, how could that be?

_How could Melina...my own friend, side with Jeff?! Aren't friends suppose to support each other no matter what?!_

Candice took in a deep breath and gave her friend a serious look.

"You're siding with Jeff huh?" mumbled Candice.

"I wouldn't call it siding, I just call it...saying what I _think_ is right, there's a difference." Melina explained.

The diva rolled her eyes and just simply scoffed at her explanation. "Call it whatever you want, how could you take his side over mines? After all he's done to me."

"Because I know he's sorry for what he did, and I don't hold a grudge like you...he really wants you to forgive him, maybe more than anything...can't you do that?"

At this point, Candice was becoming more frustrated and angry by the second.

She was put into a storyline with someone she couldn't stand and now her friend was on her ex-boyfriend's side, telling her to forgive him. How could it get worst than that?

"Look Melina, I don't care if he much he is 'sorry' but I won't do it."

"Candice, stop being stupid!! It seems like Jeff really wants you to forgive him," Melina said. "Why can't you just do that? He's a great guy who made a mistake."

Feeling frustrated with the Women's Champion, tightening her grip on the pillow she held in her arms. "Just because he's supposedly a 'great guy' doesn't mean I should forgive him just like that."

"Can't you try?"

"I want to, but I just _can't..._he really hurt me Mel and I can't forget that, no matter how hard I try I can't forgive Jeff not now and not ever."

"Candi, please--" cutting Melina off.

"It's not easy forgiving someone like him and you know that, just please let me be," said Candice. "Now excuse me, I have a match and it's next so see you later Melina."

Candice took a glimpse at her friend, who was obviously not done talking about the subject but she over talking about it. Without thinking twice, walked out the door.

"But...but--"

But Candice was already gone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Introducing her opponent from Milwaukee, Wisconsin...Candice Michelle!"

Her music began to play and the crowd began to cheer. making her debut on Smackdown ever since the draft, Candice came out to a pumped out crowd, doing her signature entrance with a smile on her face. The candy-coated diva finally made her way into the ring.

Meeting her opponent, Michelle McCool in the ring. It was the Faith-Filled Diva going against the All-American Girl, the bell rang and the two divas went at each other.

Michelle was getting the upper hand in the match, Candice didn't know how it was happening to her. Usually in her matches, she was so focus and determined to win but this time was different. Then she realized what was going on with her...her mind was on Jeff Hardy.

_Why is he in my mind?! Come on Candice...think!! I can not lose this match._

Suddenly out of no where, Michelle McCool came out of no where and attacked her and set Candice up for her finishing move _Faith Breaker_, slamming the candy-coated diva's face right into the mat. She was completely knocked out and motionless in the middle of the ring and letting the blonde diva get the pin.

Moments later, Candice was able to get herself up, she felt so bad both inside and out. She just lost her very first match on Smackdown and the reason for that was one person and one person only, Jeff Hardy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh gosh! Candice!! Are you okay?" yelled Melina, rushing to the hurt diva after the match.

Candice was in pain and limping—definitely not good for her. "I'm fine Mel, just a little sore...nothing I can't take."

"You sure? You took quite a hard hit in your match--" getting cut off by Candice.

"I'm okay...just drop it, I'll be just fine," sighed the candy-coated diva, taking a seat. "That match completely sucked."

"What happened out there? I mean you usually _so_ much better than that," muttered the Women's Champion.

"Ugh I know...I just don't know, I was thinking about other things...I guess."

"Really? What about?"

"Nothing..."

The A-List Diva crossed her arms on her chest, giving her friend a serious look. "Tell me the truth Candi."

There was a moment of silence, the t slowly opening her eyes and turned her head to speak to Melina.

"I was thinking about...Jeff," mumbled Candice, looking down. "But not like that, just this storyline...a couple storyline, and I have to hook up with..._him_."

A look of shock swept the face of Melina. "Oh my god, are you serious? You and Jeff _together_?!"

The diva simply nodded, putting her head against the wall, looking up. "Uh huh...what should I do Melina? I don't wanna do this with passion."

Melina patted her friend on the back, reassuring her. "Hey look at the bright side."

"What bright side?" harshly snapped Candice.

"You can learn to forgive him, and become friends once again."

"Not gonna happen, the day that happens is the day I go--"

"Why hello Candice." greeted Stephanie, giving the diva a small smile.

Candice faked a smile, hiding all the pain she was going through. "Hello Stephanie..."

"I must say that was a tough night for you out there...better luck next time." Stephanie commented. "Maybe you should train more, and something like that wouldn't happen."

Clenching her fist, she felt ready to punch. "You know what--" about to go off on Stephanie McMahon before getting stopped by Melina standing next to her.

"Stop it Candi, don't do anything that you might regret later on," Melina whispered, grabbing hold of her friend.

The candy-coated diva unclenched her fist. "Maybe you're right Steph, thanks for the advice...so is that all?"

"No," answered Stephanie, shaking her head. "I came over to give you your script for your storyline."

Giving Candice a file of papers put together, this was her future...a storyline. Something she would put up with for a number of months, who knew for how long.

There was a moment of silence, as Candice looked through the papers. "Well...uh thank you."

"You don't have a problem being with Jeff Hardy right?"

"Not at all," Candice answered, clenching her teeth together.

"Good," smiled Stephanie, turning to walk the other direction.

_Great...more bad news for me, nothing is good for me._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jeff Hardy was with his friend, CM Punk and his brother, Matt Hardy, just hanging out during the show.

"What should we talk about?" asked Matt, breaking the silence.

"How bout Jeff's confrontation with a certain diva?" smirked the straight-edge superstar.

"Dude shut up, can we go one conversation without mentioning me!?" snapped Jeff.

Both superstars broke out laughing. "Man chill, we're just messing with you."

"Well I'm not laughing here aren't I?"

"What's with the attitude?" asked Matt. "Mad? Because sweet, little Candice won't forgive you."

"What part of shut up don't you guys get? Just shut up, seriously," said a aggravated Jeff.

"Okay okay, we get it...we'll shut up," replied Punk. "Sorry man, didn't mean to make you mad."

"It's alright I guess--"

"Hello Jeff Hardy," called a voice.

"Oh hello Stephanie," said Jeff. "What do you need?"

Stephanie took out a a white booklet and handed it to the Charismatic Enigma. "I came by because I gave Candice the script to the newest storyline and I came over to give you your script."

"What storyline?" questioned Jeff.

"Oh I didn't tell you," Stephanie said. "Well I had this idea of a storyline with Candice and you and it's a love storyline where you hook up."

Jeff's eye widen, did he hear right?

"Excuse me? Um...what did you say? I wasn't listening right," Jeff said.

Stephanie—annoyed with having to repeat herself twice, took a deep breath. "I said...you and Candice are gonna have a storyline, where you two are gonna be a couple."

"Really? How great? mumbled the rainbow-haired warrior, faking a smile.

"I hope you don't have any problems with it."

"Not at all..."

Stephanie gave an approving nod. "Good, now I want you to go to practice with Candice right now, so head down to the locker room."

Turning around, Stephanie had walked away from the Extreme Enigma.

"Ugh!" shouted Jeff, kicking the wall in the process.

"I'm guessing you're not looking forward to this," Matt said.

"Are you kidding me? This is the _best _thing ever!" Jeff replied, sarcastically.

"Cut the sarcasm man," Punk responded. "It can't be all that bad."

Jeff—with his arms crossed, simply just rolled his eyes. "Ugh whatever...I'm going now."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He finally made it to a certain locker room, but he didn't really want to be there. He knew exactly what would happen already.

_I gotta do what I have to do...there's no other choice._

Jeff was right. There was no other choice, he _had_ to do this.

The rainbow-haired warrior took a deep breath and closed his eyes, knocked on the door slowly.

Opening the door, a look of surprise came over the candy-coated diva. "Um...hi, what do you want?"

"Hey Candice, Stephanie told me to come over here."

"For...?"

"To rehearse the storyline with you, of course," answered Jeff. "What else?"

"Just asking, but if you don't mind...I've had a terrible night and the last thing I want is to deal with you now, so bye."

Not waiting for an answer, Candice was closing the door, but it was blocked by Jeff.

"Look I don't want to this as much as you don't want to either, but we have to," Jeff replied. "So let me in and deal with it because we don't have any other choice...got that?"

"Fine," scoffed Candice, opening the door wide to let the Charismatic Enigma in.

_Where's the bright side? Because so far, I don't see one!  
_

She simply took a seat right in front of Jeff. Candice looked down and tried not face Jeff, taking a deep breath to prepare for another moment with Jeff Hardy.

* * *

**Well guys, here is the third chapter...I hope you guys like it and I hope it didn't suck too bad**

**Also sorry took so long to finish it, but I had things going on but at least it's up now**

**Until next time, please read and review!**

**Thanks guys! :)  
**


	4. Push Me Over The Edge

**"Chapter 4"**

**"Push Me Over The Edge"  
**

* * *

"Should we get started now?" asked Jeff, grabbing his script and looking over on it.

"Better now than never," Candice mumbled, still looking down.

"Whatever you say..."

Saying something is much easier than having to do it. Time slowly passed, and the rehearsal was completely horrible between the two, Candice couldn't stand Jeff. So what could you expect?

It seemed every two minutes, one of them would pick a fight with the other and that obviously went downhill from there.

"Candice, you're doing it wrong!!" exclaimed the rainbow-haired warrior.

The diva threw her arms in the air, clearly annoyed with Jeff. "What did I do _now_?!"

"You don't make it believable and you sound fake!" Jeff explained. "Let's try it _once_ again!"

Candice simply rolled her eyes. "Fine!"

Going over the script, Jeff started it off. "Man Candice, it's so awesome that you got drafted over to Smackdown...I really missed you, and now we get to be together once again."

"Definitely! I'm so happy to be on Smackdown, get a fresh start that I've been wanting for so long," Candice said, trying to sound as sincere as she could.

Jeff groaned after hearing the diva. Candice already knew what he was gonna say. "Ugh! What?!"

"You're doing it wrong!" yelled Jeff.

That was it, Candice just couldn't put up with Jeff much longer. She _had_ to do something. "You know what Jeff, if you keep telling me that I'm doing it wrong...I'm gonna slap you silly!!"

"Go right ahead, you won't do I bet."

Candice raised her hand in the air she's been waiting for so long for this moment to come, all the anger toward the Extreme Enigma was finally gonna be known.

But someone stopped Candice before that.

"Candi, stop!" screamed Melina, holding the diva's wrist tight.

"See I told you, you wouldn't do it," Jeff said, as he put his arms crossed his chest and smirked at the diva.

"Man Jeff you are so annoying I swear," replied Candice. "Why in the world do I have to be stuck with you!?"

Melina put her hands on her face—frustrated.

_Ugh! I'm so frustrated, stupid Candice and Jeff will not stop acting like little kids and get along for once!!_

"Guys!!" the Paparazzi Princess blurted out. "You act like you're two little babies fighting over a bar of chocolate, please for once...get along!!"

"Melina just shut up, you talk way too much!" yelled the Extreme Enigma.

"Hey! don't tell her to shut up," snapped Candice. "Why don't you shut up instead?"

"Make me!" Jeff snapped back.

At that point, the two started to argue and fight with each other once again. Melina couldn't take it anymore.

"Ugh! Fine you guys don't wanna listen to me and get along? I'm leaving...Bye!!"

Without another word, the A-List Diva stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

There was a moment of silence. How awkward?

"You still wanna rehearse this or not?" questioned Jeff in a low tone.

Candice looked up while she was fidgeting around with her nails. "If you're gonna pick at every single mistake then no I won't."

"Fine, I _promise_ I won't say anything bad to you again."

However, that promise didn't last long. Candice had enough of Jeff and his constant complaining and whining about the storyline.

"Ugh! You are simply impossible to please Jeffrey Nero Hardy! I can't stand this!!"

The candy-coated diva rushed out of the room before hearing what the rainbow-haired warrior having to say. She just had enough of him.

Once she was outside, she just fell down to her knees, putting her head in her hands. Candice was frustrated with having to work with Jeff during this storyline.

She kept having thoughts come in and out of mind about everything that had been going on with her, nothing seemed right in her life ever since her move to Smackdown.

"Hey Candi, is that you?" called a voice, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Candice lifted her head to see that it was the straight-edge superstar. "Oh hi Punk, um...yeah I'm fine."

"It's Jeff, isn't it?"

The diva raised her eyebrows and gave a curious look. "How do you know that?"

"Look Candi, I might not be the brightest light bulb, but I'm not an idiot," said Punk, letting out a small laugh. "And also, I heard you guys yelling from down the hallway."

Candice giggled as well, being around Punk made her smile and laugh. And at that point, she needed that desperately.

"I see you're feeling better already."

"Yeah, thanks Punkie," smiled Candice, trying not to blush. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"I know, that's one of my amazing talents," Punk smirked.

Candice playfully rolled her eyes, hitting the straight-edge superstar lightly too. "Oh shut up!"

"Ha ha, okay I'll try. But hey Candice, if you're not busy and if you want, do you wanna hang out with...me?"

"Is the straight-edge superstar, CM Punk asking me, Candice Michelle out on a date?"

"It's not exactly a date, but sure we'll go with that."

"Well this diva, would love to hang to hang out with you.'

CM Punk stood up, extending his hand out to help the candy-coated diva. Candice took a hold of it, and just stared at him, there was about the superstar that she always liked.

"What are you staring at?" questioned Punk.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Candice smiled, as she walked away with Punk, side by side.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Apparently, CM Punk and Candice wasn't alone as they thought. Jeff Hardy heard the whole conversation between the two, and it made him sick to his stomach.

_Why do I feel like this? There's no way I still have feelings for Candice. Absolutely no way..._

Jeff kept repeating that line over and over in his head. But no matter how hard he tried, that thought just couldn't stick in his mind. Him having feelings for Candice, was that even possible? He highly doubted that.

Consumed with many thoughts, the Charismatic Enigma sighed and took a seat, with his head in his hands.

Suddenly the door opened up, Jeff looked up in hope it was Candice. But he was wrong. It was the bouncy and perky diva, Mickie James.

"Hey Jeff!" exclaimed in that voice of hers, skipping over the Jeff. "Have you seen Candice?"

He didn't respond, he simply continued what he had been doing. Just sit there and think about his life.

"Hello, earth to Jeff Hardy!" yelled Mickie out of impatience and smacking Jeff across the back of his head. "You gotta answer me or not!?"

Mickie James seemed much stronger than what meets the eye..._much_ more. The smack almost knocked the superstar out his seat.

"Ow! Mickie, what do you want?!" Jeff shouted, facing the diva with an evil glare. "

Mickie, a little scared, backed away from the Charismatic Enigma. "Whoa what's wrong with you? Did your hair dye run out again?"

Jeff gave another evil glare at the perky diva. He was not in the mood for laughing or jokes. "Not funny Mickie."

At that point, Mickie knew that something serious was going on with Jeff. She took a seat next to Jeff. "What's wrong Jeff?"

"Nothing..." answered the Jeff in a low tone.

The former Women's Champion gave him a little nudge. "Come on tell me, you didn't laugh at my joke. And I know it was funny."

"It's nothing Mickie, seriously. Everything is fine."

"Come on Jeff, I'm not stupid! I know something is wrong, and you better tell me!!"

Jeff just sighed and faced Mickie. "You really wanna know what's wrong?"

The hyper and perky diva nodded. "That would be nice."

"It's...Candice," said Jeff, a little hesitant. "I really don't know, I think part of me...still has feelings for her."

Mickie was nodding as she listened to Jeff. She didn't know what to say.

"I guess I better give up, she hates me and always will. There's nothing to change that, so why try right?" Jeff explained, looking down and shrugged.

The bubbly diva couldn't stand Jeff talking like that, or anyone for that matter.

"Jeff, don't say that. You just gotta give Candi some time, she'll come around sooner or later. And maybe it'll help if you just find some common ground with her and become her friend."

The Legend Thriller took Mickie's word into consideration, but he really didn't think about them all that well. He just got up and took off out of the room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was late at night. Really late.

CM Punk was dropping Candice off at her hotel. Once they were at her door, they faced each other—looking each other in the eyes and smiling.

"Did you have a good time?" Punk finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I really did. Thanks for taking me out tonight, I appreciate it.

"No problem," giving her a small smile. "And I appreciate having such a beautiful diva to spend it with."

Candice was turning bright red. Giving Punk a big hug and she about to head inside, when he grabbed her arm and made her face him again.

Out of no where, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. He quickly left and left Candice in confusion, but she was still smiling.

She entered the room and leaned against the door.

_Wow...that was...nice._

When she opened her eyes, she was shocked to see that her ex-boyfriend was sitting in a chair in the room. "Jeff...?"

The enigma looked up from his notebook. "Yeah what?"

The diva put her hands on her hips. "What are you doing in my room?"

"You didn't realized we are sharing this room, Stephanie said..." explained Jeff.

"Oh...good, I guess," Candice said, rolling her eyes when Jeff wasn't looking.

Candice rushed inside the bathroom to clean herself up. She just looked herself in the mirror.

_Ugh!! I hate my life, why am I the one who has pay? What have I done wrong to the world to deserve...this!?!_

"How can I be in same room as him? I can't stand him," sighed Candice as she took one last look in the mirror, and headed outside.

* * *

**Well there you go...the fourth chapter! :D I hope you guys like it and I hope it didn't suck too bad, because I think this sucks**

**Anyways, until next time...please read and review!! That'll make me so happy!!**

**Thanks guys!**


	5. My Confused Heart

**Chapter 5**

**"My Confused Heart"**

**

* * *

**

Candice left the bathroom and walked right passed her ex-boyfriend. She plopped onto the bed nearest by the window, she was trying to have a moment to herself.

"Excuse you, but that's my bed," said Jeff, sharply.

The diva sat up and faced Jeff, giving him that innocent look of hers. "Oh I'm sorry, but I don't see your name anywhere here."

Jeff was clearly not amused, and simply glared at the diva with those green eyes of his. "Candice, not funny. Seriously that is my bed so get off!"

"Fine fine, quit acting like a baby," scoffed Candice, getting up and moving to the other bed.

"Well I wouldn't have to act like a baby if you weren't so stubborn," the Charismatic Enigma snapped.

Candice glared at Jeff, clenched her hand into a fist. "You know what...screw you!!"

"Just shut up, will you?" replied Jeff, rolling his eyes.

She didn't do anything, Candice just turned off the lights of the room. Leaving everything in darkness, making Jeff even more annoyed. "Hello? I'm still drawing here!"

The candy-coated diva plugged her ears, turning the other way. "I can't heard you!"

_She is so...ugh!! Must she act like a stubborn brat?!_

Jeff let out a frustrated sigh and started to walk toward the other bed. Suddenly, he tripped in the dark and heard a small giggle.

"Oops, did I leave my shoes there?" questioned Candice, innocently. "Aw I'm sorry."

The enigma became more frustrated, but didn't say anything. He simply pulled himself up and got into bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was the next morning and Candice was sleeping peacefully. Unfortunately, she didn't wake up peacefully. She woke up when something hit her.

"Wake up!" yelled Jeff, throwing another pillow at the diva.

Candice unwilling opened her eyes. "Man...what? Can't a girl get some sleep?"

"And the answer to that is...no! We gotta get out of here," Jeff replied, shaking the diva to finally get up.

Becoming more annoyed, Candice slowly got up. "Happy now?

"No, just go get ready. Stop being stubborn!"

The candy-coated diva turned to the other side, putting the pillow over her head. "I'm not stubborn! Can't I just have ten minutes more of sleep?"

Jeff didn't answer, he just went over to Candice and simply pushed her off the bed. Obviously that ticked off the diva. Really ticked her off.

Candice got up, giving the Extreme Enigma an evil glare.

The diva rushed into the bathroom to get ready. That wasn't easy though, the bathroom was such a mess, with a certain superstar's products.

"God Jeff!! Do you have to be such a mess!? Why do you have to leave _your _hair products in the sink!?"

"Speaking from the diva who leaves all her clothes all over the damn hotel room!" Jeff snapped back.

The candy-coated diva finally stepped out the bathroom. "I do not do that!"

"Yes you do!" the Charismatic Enigma yelled, suddenly throwing a pile of clothes at her. "That's all _your_ stuff."

Candice became even more ticked off, as she took pieces after pieces of clothing off her head. She grabbed the first pillow she saw and threw it right at Jeff.

Jeff suddenly fell back. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being so very annoying," answered Candice, smirking as she stood up.

"Me? Annoying? Pssh you must be kidding me."

Candice faked a laugh, and crossed her arms. "No I'm not, you _are_ annoying!"

"Oh whatever let's just get out of here, the faster we do the quicker we don't have to be in the same room."

"Fine with me!" yelled Candice, stomping out of the door, slamming it in front of Jeff's face.

"Candy-coated diva my ass, she's nothing but sour."

Candice grinned. Jeff wasn't happy with her, that all she wanted all along.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Candice and Jeff finally got to the arena before the show started. Tonight would be the start of their storyline together. Oh joy, what fun?

"Excited for tonight?" asked Jeff breaking the silence.

"I would be lying if I said yes..." answered Candice, rolling her brown eyes.

"Hey, I'm not too thrilled about it either," the Charismatic Enigma replied. "I could be going for the World Heavyweight Championship, but no...I have to be stuck with you."

"Oh quit whining you baby! I could be going for the Women's Championship, but I'm not!" the diva retorted. "So we'll both suffering!"

"Ugh whatever...let's just go and do this _exciting_ storyline."

"Can't wait!" yelled Candice, sarcastically, heading out of the door first.

Jeff soon followed after her, heading for their fate. They just had to sallowed down their differences and deal with it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Candice was backstage, stretching and preparing for her match. Even though she wasn't going for the title she was just happy to be in action and do what she loved doing.

Melina gently nudged the Candy-Coated Diva. "Hey Candi, ready for our match?"

"Oh hey Melina," greeted the Candice, giving her friend a hug. "And of course I am."

Then Candice walked side by side by the former Women's Champion down to the ring.

"And introducing their opponents the team of Melina and Candice Michelle!" was announced throughout the whole arena.

Both divas made their way down the ramp, smiling and slapping the hands of the fans. They did their regular entrance, something they were both known for and made them special.

Michelle and Layla just looked at their opponents with glares, evil glares. Michelle was taunting them, showing off the title. Candice and Melina just rolled their eyes.

The bell sounded and Melina and Layla would started off the match. Moments later, the Paparazzi Princess was dominating the match. Giving Layla kicks and punches from left to right.

Then Layla tagged in Michelle. The All-American ran right toward the A-List Diva, getting a cheap shot on her. The match had taken a drastic turn. The Women's Champion started her beat down on Melina.

"Come on Melina!" yelled Candice, getting the crowd pumped up.

The Paparazzi Princess couldn't take Michelle any longer. She tagged in the Candy-Coated Diva.

Candice went after Michelle, kicking and punching with every she could. Giving her three dropkicks in a row, Candice nailed the spinning heel kick on Michelle.

She was waiting—waiting for the perfect moment. Then as fast as the wind, Candice hit her move the _Candiwrapper_ on the Women's Champion. She quickly pinned the blonde diva and got the three count.

"Here are your winners...Candice Michelle and Melina!"

Melina came into the ring and gave her a hug. Both divas raised each other's hands and celebrated their victory together.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Faith-Filled Diva was feeling extremely good about her victory. She was walking around backstage with a smile on her face.

"Hey Candice," a voice called out to her.

Candice quickly looked up and saw the Extreme Enigma right in front of her. "Hi Jeff!"

Jeff wrapped his arms around the diva and gave her a long hug. "Congrats on your win out there, you did amazing," complimented Jeff with a Southern twist to it.

She returned the favor and hugged him back and smiled at him as well. "Hehe thank you...that's very sweet of you."

_Even though I hate him with my guts. I have to say...he does smell good and it feels nice to be in his arms. Whoa! Candice what are you saying!?!_

Jeff pulled away from the diva with a smile on his face. Candice remembered that smiled, she also loved it. "I'm so glad we're on the same brand once again. Nice having my friend by my side."

"I'm happy too. I've...missed you, so much."

"I've missed you too," said Jeff. "Oh! I gotta go I have a match tonight, bye Candice."

"Bye Jeff," said Candice, as she gave him one last hug. "And good luck tonight."

"Thanks Candi," the rainbow-haired warrior replied, stroking her cheeks. "See you later..."

Moments later, Jeff completely disappeared out of sight. Leaving Candice to herself and smiling to what just happened.

_Whoa...what's happening to me? I have this fuzzy feeling inside. How sick?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Candice was in the locker room. She was by herself and was cleaning out her locker. Then she noticed something familiar in the back of her locker. It was a picture of Candice and Jeff together.

She completely forgot she had it.

A smiled curved on her lips once she remembered when they took it.

It was one of her last, happy moments with Jeff. They seemed to be perfect for each other. Too bad it didn't last long.

They were spending the day at the park, being little kids and just overall happy being together.

She remembered that day as if it was just yesterday. Candice began having flashbacks.

_The sun was shining bright as usual, but it seemed to shine brighter every single time she was around her wonderful boyfriend._

_Candice suddenly jumped on Jeff's back. "Hello there handsome."_

"_And hey there sexy," chuckled Jeff._

_She loved him with all her heart. A good feeling inside would appear if she was even near him.  
_

"_You know what?"_

"_What?" asked Jeff, wrapping his arms around her and looking at her with those green eyes of his._

"_I love you," whispered the dark-haired diva._

"_I love you too," smiled Jeff as he pulled her in for a kiss._

_Candice kissed the rainbow-haired warrior, she pulled away. She let out a happy sigh and rest her head against his chest, as he gently stroked her long dark hair._

_As the time passed the two, Jeff and Candice were having such a great time. Now they were laying down on the grass under the stars._

"_You are really...amazing Jeff," she smiled._

"_I can say the same about you," replied Jeff, stroking her cheeks and kissed her forehead._

"_I wanna treasure this moment," said Candice as she went into her bag and pulled out a digital camera._

"_Candi, you know how I hate taking pictures..."_

_She crossed her arms and gave him a pout. "Please, I wanna remember this moment...can you do it for me?"_

"_Fine fine...I'll take one."_

"_Yay!" giggled Candice, hugging Jeff and setting the camera. "Say I love you."_

"_I love you," whispered Jeff while the camera flashed._

"_Perfect..." muttered Candice, looking at the picture._

_Who knew it was gonna be their last together? Candice definitely didn't..._

"Candice? Candice!" yelled a voice.

"Huh? What?" said Candice, coming back into reality.

Standing in the doorway was her friend Melina. "Hey Candice"

"Oh hey Mel," greeted Candice, hiding the picture behind her back. "What's up?"

"Mickie and I are going to hang out and we were wondering...if you wanted to come?"

"Uh...sure! Just give me a few minutes okay?"

"Alright Candi, see you later."

Once Melina was out of sight, Candice took out the picture once again. For some reason, it made Candice smile every time she took a look at it and she began to get that feeling inside her stomach once again.

_Why does he have to be such a jerk? Why? Man I'm so confused...do I hate him? Or do I like him? My head hurts!_

She stuck the photo out in her bag and headed right the door. Candice finally caught up with Mickie and Melina, with a group of people. Within the group of people, she saw Jeff. Suddenly she thought about that photo.

Part of her wanted cry, but the other part wanted to slap him. Which one to follow?

So much confusion.

* * *

**There you have it, a new chapter! I know it took a while**

**But I had such a massive writer's block for this story**

**I'll try to have the next one up as soon as possible!**

**So guys please read and review! Hope you enjoy!**

**Until next time :)**


	6. Insomnia Hit Me Bad

**Chapter 6**

**"Insomnia Hit Me Bad"**

_thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!_

_you guys just rock my socks(:_

_

* * *

_

Annoyed with the fact that her closet friends had invited her ex-boyfriend to tag along on their night out together. Candice pulled Mickie and Melina by their shirts, dragging them away with her.

"Do you guys hate me? I have to ask, do you hate me?" asked the Candy-Coated Diva, putting her hands on her hips.

"Huh? What do you mean Candi?" asked the current Diva's Champion.

"I mean!" Candice answered with an attitude. "How could you invite him?!"

"Him who?" the Latina questioned.

"Jeff flipping Hardy, _my_ ex-boyfriend!"

Like a little girl, Candice pouted, whined, and just overall made it across she didn't want this.

Both divas took a step back from their friend. Trying not to look at her, avoiding the question.

"Well? Are you gonna answer me?"

"We don't wanna..." Melina answered in a low whisper.

"And why is that?"

"Because we're scared that you might hurt us."

"That's fine if you don't wanna answer, then I'm not going!"

As she was about to leave, Mickie immediately grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't, you _are_ going!"

Candice struggled out of the brunette's grasp. "You can't make me!"

Her friend gave her a sly smile, raising her eyebrows. "Just try me..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Unfortunately for Candice, her friend Mickie James was much more convincing than she thought. Against her will, she was dragged to do something she didn't want to do.

With all their might, both Melina and Mickie finally pulled their Candy-Coated friend out of the car.

"Do I really have to go?" whining like a little girl.

"For the hundredth time...YES Candice! You have to go," Mickie answered. "Come on Candi! It's gonna be fun!"

"Fun isn't the word I was thinking of," she mumbled, entering into the club.

Once she was inside, the music was playing and the lights was bright around the club.

Usually, Candice would be the first one on the dance floor and the last one to leave it, but not tonight.

Tonight, she definitely not in the mood to party, the diva just wanted to sit by herself in silence and sulk.

She intended on doing that. While her friends were dancing on the dance floor, having a good time. Candice was sitting in a corner, having drinks and sulking.

"This is how I planned my night, alone and sad," talking to herself.

"Why hello there pretty lady," a deep voice came behind her.

Candice turned around, and met face to face with the Straight-Edge Superstar. "Hello yourself stranger."

Punk chuckled. "What is a girl like you sitting all alone in a club like this?"

"Because a girl like me is feeling really down, and not feeling in the mood to party in a club like this."

"Aw why not?"

She simply shrugged, taking a shot of tequila. "I don't really know."

"Whoa don't start drinking with me little missy," CM Punk joked. "You know my lifestyle."

"Oh sorry Punkie," laughed the diva, putting her glass down back on the table. "But I have nothing else to do in this club."

Then the man before her stuck out his hand out with a smile. Candice took a glance at it, and then at the superstar.

Candice looked puzzled. "Uh...what are you doing?"

"I think I'm holding out my hand for you, you wanna dance?"

"With a klutz like me? You wanna end up in hospital? I don't wanna hurt you."

"It's worth the risk," smiled the Straight-Edge Superstar.

Candice smiled a little, and took his hand. The diva got off her seat and started to dance with the superstar.

For the first time, she was actually having good fun. She just couldn't stop smiling.

As the two, were enjoying each other. Jeff wasn't too happy at the scene he saw, too much of his dismay.

_Why am I feeling like this? I...like Candice? Is that even possible? She hates me, I should hate her too. Right?_

Out of frustration, he slammed his fist against the table, startling everyone around him.

"Dude? What's wrong?" asked the WWE Champion John Cena.

"Oh what? Nothing's wrong," the rainbow-haired warrior answered.

"Something seems wrong," Chris Jericho teased and pried at.

Jeff looked over at Y2J with an evil glare. "Well nothing's wrong alright?!"

Randy chuckled to himself. "Looks like someone is on their time of the month."

"Oh just shut up Orton," he just hissed at with a dirty look.

The younger Hardy then grabbed a cup of alcoholic beverage off the table.

Matt instantly grabbed his brother's hand. "Dude! What the hell?! What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking a drink, what does it look like!?"

"But but...you never do that, why now?"

He just shrugged. "I guess there is a first time for everything. And now...let go of my damn hand!"

Matt didn't listen to his younger brother. "No I'm not! You know what happens when you drink! Don't do it!"

"Matt dude! I'm old enough to make my own decisions, not you alright? If I wanna take a drink then I will."

His brother just sat there, giving the Extreme Enigma a look. Jeff shook it off, breaking loose of his Matt's grasp.

"This can't be good," Matt mumbled to himself.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Later, on the dance floor, Melina and the guys were dancing like there was no tomorrow. Then the Paparazzi Diva took one look around the dance floor. Something wasn't right.

She tapped on Matt's shoulder. "Where's Jeff?"

Matt turned to face the former Women's Champion. "Uh...I don't know," shrugging and looking around the club.

After a long while of trying to find the Charismatic Enigma. They had no luck, he was simply...gone.

"He's missing Matt!" Melina screamed.

"No he's not...he probably just left and went back to the hotel."

"What if he didn't?" she questioned, biting her lip nervously.

"Don't worry Mel. I'm gonna call him and prove it to you that he's perfectly fine."

"Alright," the raven-haired diva sighed, pulling herself to hear the phone.

The phone rang. It continued to, but it just went to Jeff's voice mail. Melina didn't say anything, she just looked at the older Hardy brother with worried eyes. Matt gave her a reassuring smile in return.

"It's gonna be okay Melina, I know my brother and he can take care of himself," Matt said.

Melina faked a smile on her face. She hope that what Matt said was true. After taking one more look at him, she turned around and ran off. The former Women's Champion knew who she had to tell about Jeff.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

On the other side of the club, Candice made her way back to a table where her friend, Mickie James was. She still had a smile on her face.

"Hey there Mick Chick!" Candice greeted.

Mickie giggled her cute little laugh. "Hi there Candi!"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason! Just you looked pretty cozy, dancing with a certain superstar by the name of CM Punk," Mickie answered, giving Candice a little nudge. "Ya know what I mean?"

The Candy-Coated Diva laughed. "Don't get any ideas Micks, we're just having a good time tonight, that's it. We're just friends...and nothing more."

"Whatever you say, I just think you two look...adorable!" she teased, making a heart with her hands.

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Shut up Micks!" trying her best not to blush.

Out of no where, Melina ran up to her friends. She was out of breath, holding onto her knees for a moment.

"Melina! What's wrong?!" both divas yelling at the same time.

She couldn't speak yet, taking deep breaths. Her friends were getting impatient.

"Well Mel! Oh! That rhymed," the Diva's Champion giggled.

She then smacked her friend upside her head. "Ignore her! And what's going on?"

The A-List Diva took one more deep breath. She looked at them, _worried_ written right in her brown eyes. They knew something was wrong.

"Jeff has gone missing!!" finally letting it slip.

Flustered overcame both friend's faces.

"What do you mean as in...gone?" the Diva's Champion finally asked.

Candice gripped onto Melina's shoulders. She started to shake her back and forth. "Where did he go?!"

"If we knew that I would be telling you that he's missing would I now?!"

"Well how did this happen?!"

"I don't know! He disappeared just like that!"

"Oh no, oh no, oh no...this is my fault!" Candice panicked, pacing back and forth.

In a flash, Mickie's hand came across her face, hard.

"Candice, just...calm down," said Mickie slowly.

She just held her face. Cringing at the throbbing pain on her cheek.

Mickie turned her attention to the Latina diva. "Tell us exactly what happened."

Melina tried to gather her thoughts together, fiddling with her nails. "Uh, well...um...me and everyone else was on the dance floor, then I noticed he was gone and no one knew where he went, and he wouldn't pick up his phone. That's basically...it."

"Well that doesn't seem too bad, he might have gone back to the hotel," the brunette said, trying to be optimistic. "And there are tons of reasons why he wouldn't answer his phone."

Melina didn't agree she just stood there silently.

"Right Melina?"

"But he was drinking guys..." she hesitantly whispered.

"Drinking?!" Candice blurted out.

"Calm down Candi," said Mickie, holding her friend. "Are you sure Mel?"

"That's what the guys told me."

"That can't be...true. Jeff _never_ drinks!" Candice burst out again.

"Apparently he did tonight and now he's gone missing," the raven-haired diva stated. "You think something bad happened?"

"Of course not!" that positive side coming out from the Diva's Champion.

The Candy-Coated Diva wanted to believe Mickie, she really did. But she couldn't. She was a negative person, she just knew something was wrong. She just knew. Nothing was gonna change her mind.

How would Candice know everything would be alright? What if something bad happened? Was if it was her fault?

Maybe it was, or maybe it wasn't. No matter what, Candice would count herself as responsible.

After hearing that Jeff was gone. The night for herself was just ruined. Nothing could bring her spirit up.

Why was Candice actually caring for the rainbow-haired warrior? Didn't she hate him? Didn't she want to murder him? That's what she thought.

She didn't know why she was actually caring for Jeff, it came naturally. Candice had it inside her gut, it wasn't gonna fade it, it seemed like it was...stuck there. It was like a cloud hanging over her shoulder.

Candice took a seat down at the table. The diva put her hand against the cold hard metal of the table. Staying there till the night had finally ended.

"Candice?" Mickie called out. "It's time to go sweetie."

"Oh right, thanks Micks," she said. Candice got up, and put on her leather jacket. "Let's go."

"You feeling better?"

"Not really, what if Jeff's not there and something bad happened to him?"

"What if he's there and he's perfectly fine?"

"But what if he isn't?"

"What if he is?"

"Okay stop that! Let's just go," Candice said. "But what if he isn't Mickie?"

A scowl appeared on her face. "Candice..."

"Fine fine I'll shut up."

"Good. Now march missy," Mickie demanded.

Following her command, she walked out to the parking lot. Both friends got into the car, meeting Melina behind the wheel. Once settled into the backseat, the car pulled out and drove off back to the hotel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Seconds seemed like years. Finally, she made it to her hotel room with her friends. Taking out her room key out of her purse, she unlocked the door with high hopes. Hopes of Jeff sitting on his bed and just perfectly fine.

Sadly, once she opened the door her hopes crumbled. The room was simply empty.

A crushed sigh left her mouth as she plopped down on the bed. Mickie and Melina simply followed her and sat down next her.

"It's gonna be alright Candi, be positive" said Mickie, finally breaking the silence.

"I can't be positive, this is all my fault."

"Come on Candice, you're being too hard on yourself. Don't blame yourself. Just have faith."

"Don't use my own sayings against me. But how can I not? With everything that happened tonight, it's just is," she answered with another sigh. "Simple is that."

Grabbing the first pillow, she dug her head into it. She wanted to scream and cry into it.

"Candi, don't do this to yourself. It's not your fault, it never will be. Jeff is and always will be perfectly fine, "But I have a question for you..."

The Candy-Coated Diva raised her head from the pillow, sitting up. "Uh yeah, what do you wanna ask?"

"Do you have somewhat feelings for Jeff?"

"WHAT!?!"

"Do you still like Jeff?"

"NO!" Candice cried hastily.

"You sure?"

"NO! I mean yes! I mean...ugh!" Candice yelled, digging her head into her pillow again.

Melina and Mickie tried to contain their laughter inside them.

Candice heard her friends. "It's not funny!" she screamed, making it echo inside the room.

"Fine! It's not funny," both divas yelling in defense.

"Good! And get it through your head!" screamed the dark-haired diva, giving each of their heads a little knock. "I barely even like Jeff as friend. Why would I like him like that?"

Candice shuddered a bit at that thought, giving a fake gag to prove her point.

"Okay okay! Quit yelling at us, you're scaring us Candi."

"Alright. I wanna sleep, guys," putting a pillow over her head.

"Isn't someone so snappy tonight?" the A-List Diva whispered to Mickie.

The brunette elbowed Melina. Giving her a dirty look. "Not funny Mel. Candice is upset, this is no time for joking around with her."

The Latina just rolled her eyes. "Fine..."

Mickie placed her petite hand on Candice's shoulder. "Have a nice rest sweetie. Both of us are gonna stay with you tonight."

Candice mumbled something under the pillow, assuming it was a yes.

The room was silence. It was simply uncomfortable for everyone.

Melina and Mickie got up from the bed and made their way to get something to eat.

When the door slammed shut. Candice pulled the covers over her as she cuddled up to a pillow. Normally she would fall asleep in seconds, but tonight she was suffering from insomnia. The diva just couldn't bear to sleep with herself.

Suddenly, she felt a vibration coming from her pocket.

Not even looking at the caller ID, she instantly answered it. "Hello?!"

* * *

**First off; I wanna apologize for updating SO late! Sorry guys!**

**To be honest, I didn't really want to work on writing, and no it's not because I don't like this story**

**It's mostly due to my lazy self, it's a bad habit for me**

**Plus I've been really distracted and have a lot of things going on**

**And I just couldn't take out the time and write&update as I normally do**

**But everything has calmed down so expect updates much sooner now (:**

**Sorry if this chapter is just plain out SUCKISH! Writer's block SUCKS.**

**See through the suckiness, if that's possible  
**

**Hope you guys like this chapter and please read and review, mean so much to me**

**Thanks everyone! (:**


End file.
